


Of Practice

by whimsythoughts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsythoughts/pseuds/whimsythoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka struggles with his jump serve. Ennoshita is there. Shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Practice

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR THE LAME SUMMARY. Probs will change it in the future. Please enjoy. <3

Tanaka cried out in frustration as he saw the ball make it over the net but out of the court. _Yet another failed attempt._ He clenched his fists and his nails dug into the inside of his palm.  
  
Useless. _Useless._ He thought he would make it for sure this time because he had a good feeling about the ball.  
   
“Tanaka!”  
  
Tanaka looked away from the volleyball that lay on the floor, snapping out of his self pity, and turned to the source of the voice. _Ennoshita._ He breathed a sigh of relief. His frustration settling a little. There was something about Ennoshita that always put Tanaka at ease. Perhaps his calmness which Tanaka was anything _but_. Tanaka would always wonder how Ennoshita remained so calm.

“Ennoshita? I thought you went home already?”  
  
“Figured you’d still be around and since everyone else went home already, I don’t want them coming back tomorrow morning only to find you collapsed on the ground.”  
  
Tanaka sighed, “It just feels like I am not getting anywhere. I need to get this right. National are right around the corner.”

“I know but you need some rest. You can pick up tomorrow morning. Let’s go.” 

“Just one more? Please?”  
  
Ennoshita frowned, mulling over the thought and eventually sighed, “One. _Only_.” He tossed the ball to Tanaka and took noticed of the bruised arms that caught the ball. Every time he saw Tanaka he swore that there was a new bruise on his arm. Evidence of endless practice on Tanaka’s end.

Tanaka took a deep breath. _C'mon you can do this,_ he told himself. He had too.  Just one more. He tossed the ball up,  stepped forward and jumped to meet the ball with his palm.  He watched as the ball hit the net. He groaned in frustration.  
  
All the first years were putting considerable effort. Hinata, Kageyama, and even Tsukishima were all at training camps. Every moment not spent practicing with the team, Yamaguchi spent practicing his float serve with Shimada. Everyone was working hard _and_ improving. If he couldn’t even manage doing a jump serve which Asahi and Kageyama could both do already, what else could he contribute to the team? _What kind of senpai di-_

"Tanaka. One more,” Ennoshita cried out, snapping him out of his thoughts one more. Tanaka looked up from the ball and met Ennoshita’s gaze from across the court.  He took a deep breath and  slapped his cheeks, _pull yourself together_ , he told himself.  
  
He closed his eyes for a few seconds before proceeding with the serve. He tossed the ball up again, stepping forward, and  jumped up hitting the ball with the force of his palm. He watched as the ball blew straight past Ennoshita and landed on the inside of the court. Tanaka stared in awe, letting the moment sink in and as soon as he had processed it, his shirt was off and he was flailing it about. Screams of joy reverberated throughout the gym.  
  
“Too bad Kiyoko-san wasn’t around to see! Ahh, you think-you think she would have given me a congratulatory kiss?” . 

That’s when Tanaka felt Ennoshita’s hand on his shoulder followed by a pull forward. Ennoshita’s lips went crashing into Tanaka.  
  
Ennoshita was the first to pull away from the rough kiss, “I’m not Shimizu-san but that should do, don’t you think?” And for the first time in a while, Tanaka was left speechless and blushing. And Tanaka didn’t know what felt better–making a successful jump serve or Ennoshita’s lips on his.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless self promotion for my hq writing tumblr @whimsythoughts.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
